


On the Beach

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 8/14/02</p>
    </blockquote>





	On the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8/14/02

"Well, well. This is quite a sight."

Jen looked up from the bottle of rum, lowering it as she focused on Drue, leaning against the railing, one leg crossed in front of the other, his arms across his chest. "What fucking god did I offend?"

"Why, Jen Lindley, whatever do you mean?" He walked over to the deck chair next to hers and settled on it, sitting sideways so he was facing her. "You're looking particularly fucked up today."

"Wow. You're really a fucking charmer, aren't you?"

"And such a conversationalist." He took the rum bottle from her hand and took a shot. "Your parents don't have a problem with you sucking their liquor cabinet dry?"

"I don't know." She stood up, holding on to the back of her chair for support. "Why don't you fucking call them in New York and ask them?"

~**~  
Drue followed Jen into the pale blue house, watching her with narrowed eyes as she stumbled down the steps to the sunken living room, intent on the bar. "Andie said you were here with your folks."

"Well, Andie would be wrong." Jen sneered in his direction. "Better not mention it to her, it's liable to send her back over the edge."

"You're just a ball of sunshine, aren't you?" Drue sank down on the plush, white leather couch and stretched his legs out in front of him. "What the fuck are you doing here, Lindley?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" She turned, emptying the contents of the bottle into a glass. "I'm here to spend a bonding summer with my parents in the bosom of the Hamptons, where peace and harmony coexist with Streisand and Spielberg."

"Did anyone tell your parents?"

"You're a riot." Jen took a long pull from her glass, emptying half of it. "Why are you here?"

"My dad's got a place here."

"And the Hamptons have it all over Europe, is that it?"

"No." Drue smiled, refusing to let her vitriolic mood get to him. "Aren't you going to offer me a drink?"

"No."

Drue levered himself off the couch and brushed past her, heading for the bar. He mixed himself a drink then turned around, watching her glare at him. "You can't just believe I wanted to hang out with you?"

"No."

"Would you believe I got really tired of being around Perky McPhee all the time? The girl's like a leech." He smiled and took a sip of his drink, the ice clinking against the glass. "Once she latches on, you pretty much have to flee the country to rid yourself of her."

"I'm surprised she didn't make an honest man of you."

Drue's smile transformed into a smirk. "Nobody makes an honest man of Drue Valentine, Lindley. You of all people should know that." He left the bar and moved back to the couch, sinking down into it. He turned and met her gaze, refusing to look away. "I wanted a change."

"You wanted to get laid."

Drue let the silence hang between them, the corners of his mouth twitching. "You offering?"

Jen smirked and stalked to the opposite couch. "Not on your life."

Drue shrugged and finished off his drink. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I thought I was pretty clear that it'll be a cold day in hell before I fuck you, Drue."

"Wrong question." He grabbed one of the throw pillows, fingering it casually, watching her eyes as they followed his hands. "Why are you here?"

"Going existential, are we?" She shook her head and took another drink, finishing off what was in her glass. "You know, I don't recall inviting you in."

"You hate your parents, Jen. You can't stand them. Your father dicked you around and your mother treats you like you're a pariah. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"What the fuck do you care?" She stood up, her eyes narrowed and glistening with sudden tears. "Go the fuck away, Drue."

His voice dropped, lowered to a soft, intimate tone. "Why'd you let him talk you into this, Jen?"

"There's the door, Drue." Her voice was cold and hard. "Get the fuck out."

~**~  
Drue looked up at the darkening sky as the outside lights came on, lighting the path that led down to the beach. He got off the edge of the deck and brushed off his jeans, glancing back over his shoulder at the wall of windows.

The inside lights were dimmed, but bright enough for him to see into the living room, Jen's blonde hair spread over the arm of the sofa. Pushing the sliding door open, he walked inside, not caring if he made any noise.

He walked down the hardwood steps and stopped at the edge of the couch, his foot glancing off the bottle that had rolled away from Jen's hand. "Jen?"

She didn't answer and he pushed her hair out of her face. His eyebrows rose and he shook his head, moving around the couch and easing his arms under her. Lifting her, he ignored her soft whimper of protest. "Quit your bitchin'."

She shook her head, curling into him. Her hand curled in his shirt, one finger slipping between the buttons and brushing his warm skin. "Thought I told you to go the fuck away?" Her words were slurred and soft.

"You did, but since when do I listen to you?"

"Why should you?" She pushed away from him, trying to free herself from his hard grip. "Haven't you heard, Drue? I'm the biggest slut in Capeside."

"Okay, Jen? Joey Potter, virgin extraordinaire, is your competition. Mother Teresa is a slut compared to that girl." He set her down at the top of the stairs. "You've got no choice but to be the whore next to her Madonna."

"Fuck you." She pushed him away. "Fucking Joey Potter. How badly did you want into her pants senior year, Valentine? Tell me," she shoved him again, smirking when he winced as the banister dug into his back. "How much did it suck to have to end the year sucking up to your second choice?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Lindley?"

She shook her head, holding on to the wall as she did so. "Go the fuck away, Drue. In fact, why don't you go find Joey Potter? Chase her across the fucking country or sail away with her or what fucking ever. Just get the fuck out of my house."

He watched her stumble down the hallway, not looking back as she pushed her way into one of the rooms. Sighing, he started down the hall, stopping as a soft thud echoed after him. Turning, he entered the room she'd disappeared into and lifted her slumped body off the floor, carrying her to the bed.

**

Jen groaned and rolled over, her stomach continuing to flip even after she collided face first into the mattress. "Oh, Jesus."

"How's your head?"

She turned to face Drue and grimaced. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"We went over this last night."

"What else did we go over last night?"

"Why, Jen Lindley." Drue shook his head. "Are you insinuating that I, the fine, upstanding gentleman that I am, would have taken advantage of you in your ignoble state?"

"Oh, right. I forgot. You're a fucking prince." She rolled off the bed, dropping to her knees on the thick carpet. "I'm almost sure I told you to go the fuck away."

"Yeah, I never listen to you when you say those things." He followed her as she crawled to the bathroom, leaning on the door. "You never really mean 'em."

"Oh yeah?" She sat on the edge of the tub then slid down to the floor, resting her head on the cool porcelain of the toilet. "Go away, Drue."

"Again, you don't really mean it."

Jen rose up on her knees and buried her head in the rim of the toilet, her stomach emptying itself of the alcohol she'd knocked back the night before. She groaned between heaves, her whole body shaking.

Drue shifted and she turned her head slightly, expecting him to leave. Instead, he got on his knees beside her, pulling back the tangle of blonde curls that clung to her sweaty skin. "I've got you."

She swatted his hand away, the quick motion causing another upheaval in her stomach. When she finally pulled away she slumped back against the toilet. "Don't be nice to me."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not nice, Drue. You're cold-hearted, manipulative, sex-obsessed and you always have an ulterior motive." She narrowed her eyes then closed them against the pounding in her head. "But you're never nice."

"I was nice the end of our senior year." He moved closer, handing her a cool washcloth for her head. "Took you to the prom."

"Oh yes. I forgot that generous act. And the money you made off it."

Drue shrugged. "I was nice to you the night before graduation."

"Ah yes. I remember vividly you sitting at my side as I sat trapped in Principal Peskin's living room being tortured by the most lovely musical rendition of Send in the Clowns I've ever heard."

"That wasn't all my fault."

"Really?" She looked at him pointedly. "Is this where you alter history and pretend that I actually instigated our trip out to the school irrigation system?"

"You jumped at the chance to be alone with me, Lindley."

"You're as delusional as your mother."

Drue sat back, flinching slightly. "Ouch, Lindley. Guess this kitty's got claws, huh?"

She pushed herself to her feet and moved to the sink, not looking at her reflection as she took a long swig from the bottle of mouthwash, swirling it in her mouth before spitting it out. Drue closed the lid to the toilet and sat down on it while pulling the handle down to flush. Jen leaned forward and spit into the sink again, turning her head to look at Drue. "Why are you bothering me?"

"We're both stuck here. I thought we could at least make the most of it." He shrugged and tapped the back of her hand. "You know what the guys are like around here. Rich, stuck up, arrogant little fucks with tiny dicks to compensate for the big wallets. You really want to be bait for someone like that?"

"So you're proposing, what? We pretend to have some sort of relationship? I date a moron to keep from dating a moron?"

"I'm a lot of things, Lindley. But I'm not a moron." His fingertips continued moving over the back of her hand. "What would it hurt to play the chumps a little, Jen? And if you find some guy you like better than me, you just let me know and I'll step aside."

"Right, and plot some heinous sort of revenge against him?" She shook her head, pulling her hand away from his touch. "Thanks, Drue, but no thanks."

"You're right." He smiled slowly, cunningly. "After all, your plan to drink yourself into oblivion is much better than mine. Maybe, if you're really lucky, you can just invite a bunch of guys over and be the whore Dawson seems to think you are."

She whirled quickly, ignoring the pain in her head as she slapped him hard across the face. Drue stayed still, his jaw clenching tightly. "Get the fuck out of my house."

"Fine." He got to his feet, looking down at her as he stood. "But let me just say this, Lindley. If you're in here drowning your sorrows over Dawson Leery than you're even more pathetic than I thought."

"Fuck you."

"No, darlin'. I'll leave that job up to Leery. Except, I guess, he's moved on to greener pussies, huh?"

~**~  
Jen stood at the base of the stairs and held up the bottle in her hand. "I come in peace."

"Yeah?" Drue moved over to the porch railing and looked down at her. "Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

"It's a bottle of my parents' best rum."

"That sounds more like a present for you." He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, refusing to let her break his gaze.

"Well, it is. Sort of. I figured you'd have booze of your own, but probably wouldn't have anything that would appeal to me. So I brought my own."

"So you're staying?"

"I got an invitation to a party on the beach from a dickless wonder. I don't want to go alone."

"So I'm your mercy date?"

She smiled and shrugged. "His name was Wendell, Drue. And he was a prototypical snob." Drue's face remained immobile as she climbed the first step. "He patted my ass." He shrugged as she climbed higher. "He called me sugar." The ghost of a smile danced across his lips. "He told me he could be a defining experience in my sexual awakening."

Drue shook his head and laughed, unable to keep a straight face. "He didn't really, did he?"

"Well, officially he told me he could rock my world like no other." She held out the rum in offering. "He offered to let me feel his muscles."

"Did you?"

"The one he really wanted me to feel wasn't as impressive as his bicep." She tilted her head and smiled, fluttering her eyelashes. "What do you say? I'm wearing a sexy, black bikini."

"So I'm what? Your boyfriend? Your older brother?" He unscrewed the cap from the rum bottle and licked the rim before taking a drink. "Your sugar daddy?"

"How about tonight you just be my date and we'll take it from there?"

"Does date imply sex?"

"Date implies you won't get yourself disemboweled if you put your hand on my ass." She looked at him sternly. "But you might lose a testicle or two."

"Right. Date. Gotcha."

~**~  
"So, you're here with Valentine, huh?" One of the ubiquitous blondes sidled up to Jen and sank down onto the rock she was sitting on. "I've heard some rumors."

"Yeah?" Jen took a sip from her nearly empty cup, watching as Drue moved over to the keg. "Such as?"

"Well, one of the other girls said that she knew Drue in New York. Said he was a real party kind of guy."

"He's been known to host a few."

"Does he still have connections?"

"Ah." Jen nodded. "You'd have to ask Drue. I don't get involved in his business."

The blonde shrugged and followed Jen's gaze to the table, drifting lower as Drue walked in their direction. "What about his pleasure? Because I've heard he's pretty good in the sack. If you can stand him long enough to get there."

"Well, I guess the only way to really find that out is to fuck him yourself." Jen smiled innocently. "He's on his way over here. Why don't you ask him?"

"What about you?"

"I don't mind watching." She accepted the cup Drue offered her with a smile. "Drue, honey? She's wondering what sex with you is like. I'm torn between earth-shattering and okay. Where do you think you fall?"

"Well, I'm better than okay." He saluted her with his glass. "And I don't know if you screaming 'oh god, Drue if you don't fuck me right now I'm going to die' qualifies me for earth-shattering, but I'm willing to go that far."

"Hmmm. I don't know that she's going to take my word for it. You mind fucking her while I watch? I promise not to break out any of the more…nerve-wracking toys."

"But the cat-o-nine tails is my favorite." He moved easily between her legs, his voice dropping but still loud enough for the blonde to hear. "Couldn't you just use it on me while I'm thrusting into her?"

"And waste all those pretty marks on her?" Jen pouted and reached down, stroking his erection through his swim trunks. Drue's eyes threatened to close as he dropped his gaze down to her bikini top, the black material doing little to cover her hardened nipples. "I mean, you'd be all spent and I'd just be getting started."

"Look, you two look like you're having a fun time all by yourselves, so…"

Drue reached out and caught the blonde by the wrist, refusing to let her go. "Don't leave. We're just getting started." His free hand brushed over one of Jen's erect nipples as he watched the blonde's eyes drop to Jen's chest. "We could have a little fun, don't you think?"

"I really have to go." She wrenched her wrist free and took off, glancing behind her as she started toward the bonfire.

Drue stepped away from Jen and sat in the space the blonde had vacated. "So, you think we just made ourselves outcasts or incredibly popular?"

Jen smiled and shook her head. "I've got to hand it to you, Valentine. You pick up a cue faster than any guy I've ever met."

"I just think in evil all the time. Makes life a little easier." He reached down and pulled a bottle out of his bag, twisting off the cap and taking a shot. "So, should we stick around? Or you think we should blow this place and leave 'em all wondering what exactly we're getting up to?"

"Oh, definitely leave 'em wondering." She slid off the rock, brushing sand from the denim shorts that hugged her body. He watched her appreciatively before standing as well, offering the bottle to her. Jen finished off her drink then took it, taking a small sip. They started walking, both stopping as large hands hit them each on the shoulder.

"Going so soon?"

Jen turned and smiled up at Wendell. "It's getting late."

"Not from what Bethany said. From what she related of your conversation, your party's just getting started."

"It's a private party." Drue took a step closer to Jen as Wendell slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her away from Drue.

"Party of three from the sounds of the invitation. Although I don't think I'd want Jen to be the one watching."

"It's a party of three only when Jen and I agree on the third participant. And there's no way in hell I'd let you get your meaty paws on her." Drue grinned hungrily as his eyes traveled along the length of Wendell's body. "Or me."

"Maybe you should just run along then." Wendell's hand tightened on Jen's shoulder, pulling her closer. "And maybe Jen should just stay at my little party. Especially since she was the one I invited."

"Maybe," Jen reached up and dug her nails into Wendell's hand, "you should both stop this stupid macho posturing and leave me the hell alone." She stepped away from his grip, her eyebrows shooting up as he stepped toward her again. "You're not that stupid."

Drue shrugged and started to walk away, grinning when he heard the sickening grunt of her knee connecting solidly with flesh. He slowed his steps, waiting for her to catch up to him. When she did, she cast a quick glance at him from the corner of her eye.

"I'm not going to have trouble with you now, am I?"

"Oh, no. I like my testicles right where they are."

"Sometimes your intelligence astounds me."

~**~  
"So," Drue slid onto the kitchen counter and pulled the bowl of popcorn into his lap. "We left a raging beach party to come back here and eat popcorn. Is this correct? Because I want to be sure I can put all the pertinent details down in my diary."

"Since you're hoping it'll become a best-selling novel and play once I've killed you?" Jen grabbed the bowl from his lap and left the kitchen, heading toward the sunken living room.

"I'm just trying to get the facts straight."

"Well, in that case, you might want to keep in mind that I never invited you back here. In fact, I'm pretty sure I told you to go away and leave me alone so I could watch a movie in peace."

"Well, if that was what you really wanted, you shouldn't have told me it was porn."

She sank down onto the couch and pulled her feet under her, her eyes wide and confused. "When exactly did I tell you it was porn?"

"When I asked you if it was porn and you didn't answer." He sat down on the opposite end of the couch and stretched his legs out toward the coffee table. "In guy speak, that's you being too shy to admit that you're gonna watch porn."

"And this porn I'm going to watch?" Jen asked. "What kind of porn is it?"

"Oh, total chick porn. Lesbians going at it in soft focus, shaved pussies instead of come shots." He reached for the popcorn, helping himself to a large handful. "Not that I mind a bunch of girls writhing around on a bed the size of a small town in Nebraska."

"And this is what you think women watch when they're alone?"

"Only when they're alone, having been dumped by their boyfriend, aroused by the local rascal, and insured that the buffoon down the street will never have children." He stuffed several kernels into his mouth. "You have to be in a special place to appreciate good lesbian porn."

"You know absolutely nothing about women, do you?"

Drue's eyes drifted to her chest, noting the slight peak of her nipples beneath her bikini top. "I've got a few ideas."

"All of them straight out of the letters section of Penthouse, no doubt." Jen leaned forward and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV and DVD player. The room was silent for a moment before the sound rode through the air. Drue lifted an eyebrow as the seventies style writing hit the screen.

"What's this?"

"Culture."

"Jen, I hate to inform you, but this is about a guy who only has an inch of dick left."

"But it's an angry inch." She smiled and held out the popcorn to him. "Want some?"

~**~  
Drue yawned and reached for the remote, pulling it out of Jen's loose grip. She protested feebly, reaching for it with soft fingers. "Nope." He turned off the player and then the TV, sending the room into silence. "It'd be an unfair fight." He set the slim case on the table then turned to her, shifting her into a sitting position. "Now, come on. On your feet."

He helped her stand, fighting back his smile as she wobbled slightly, her hair falling in her face as she let her eyes drift shut. "I'm sleepy."

"You're asleep," he corrected softly, lifting her into his arms. "But you're insane if you think I'm carrying you up those stairs. I'd like to make it into my twenties with all my vertebrae intact." Shifting, he set her gently on the couch, grabbing the comforter that was draped across the back of it and laying it over her. "So you're going to just have to sleep here."

"Is soft," she nodded, snuggling into the cushions still warm from his body.

He reached down and brushed his hand over his cock, shifting it in his too-tight shorts. "Something like that." He raised his hand to her head, stroking through the silky strands of hair. "Night, Jen."

"Night," she breathed, her soft, echoing sigh following him out into the night.

**

"Valentine!" Jen pounded on the glass door for a long minute before letting herself in. The kitchen was dazzlingly bright in the early morning sun and she squinted as she walked through, ducking into the much darker living room. "Drue!"

She sighed and headed further into the room, heading for the spiral staircase that led up to the bedrooms. She stuck her head into the first room and smiled, the dusty smell of neglect sending her down the hall. She bypassed the rest of the rooms until she came to the end of the hall, pushing open the door to the master bedroom.

Drue was sprawled on the bed, the sheet barely covering him, spread across his waist like a sash. She approached slowly, surveying him critically. His dark hair was mussed, spread out around his pale skin like a reverse halo. Stubble marred his cheeks, dark and rough looking. His chest was a lighter shade of pale, having actually gotten some sun in the past week when she'd forced him to go out to the beach with her. Dark hair splayed over his chest and stomach, disappearing under the sheet.

He shifted in the bed, his arms and legs stretching, pulling the wiry muscles tight. Her gaze drifted to his waist and the sharply tented sheet as he turned onto his stomach, muffling a soft noise in his pillow as he crushed his erection into the mattress. The sheet fell away and she stepped closer, her hand brushing lightly over the curves of his ass.

Stepping back, Jen watched him for a few moments as he bunched his pillow, pulling it underneath his chest and cradling it, his hips rocking forward slightly. She took a sip from the almost forgotten coffee cup in her hand then set it on the nightstand, sinking down onto her knees beside the bed.

"Are you dreaming about me?" She whispered, unable to keep from smiling as he moaned softly and pressed down against the mattress. Climbing onto the bed, she lay beside him, leaning down just enough to brush her lips against the back of his shoulder. "Am I naked?"

"Mmm," he replied hazily, snuggling further into the pillow.

"Are you inside me?"

His moan this time was higher and he shifted on the bed, turning onto his side. Jen moved carefully, not touching him as his hand wrapped around his cock, pushing the sheet completely off of him.

"Am I hot? Wet?" Her voice was breathless, husky and unrecognizable. She wanted to leave as she watched his hand move, his fingers splayed over his cock, stroking it lightly. She needed to not be there, not upset the delicate balance of what had become something very suspiciously like friendship. "Or are you in my mouth?"

Drue shuddered, his groan rising from deep in his chest. His strokes sped up, his breath matching them, slipping into soft pants of need. She watched him for a moment, feeling his body tense. Moving carefully, she climbed off the bed and grabbed her coffee, glancing down at him once more before hurrying from the room. She leaned on the partially open door, listening as he slipped from hesitant sleep to tentative wakefulness, his cock hardening in his hand.

She saw the brief flash of movement as he rolled onto his back, watched as his hand slid along the length of his shaft, his body curled into a half-sitting position as his free hand pressed against his flesh, his thumb and forefinger circling the base as his other hand stroked the smooth skin.

His soft cry broke the spell and she moved back quickly, heading for the stairs as quietly as she could. She licked her lips, the image of him at the last second, blue-green eyes unfocused as they looked for something she couldn't see, his body tensed for an instant before falling back, spent as his hand coaxed his orgasm onto his flat stomach.

Reaching the base of the stairs, she hurried through the kitchen, slipping out onto the back porch, holding her coffee with trembling hands. She forced herself onto one of the deck chairs, leaning back against the green cushion, taking slow, steady sips from the brown cup in her hand.

"Hey." Drue walked out fifteen minutes later, a towel in his hand as he rubbed it against his wet hair. "Sorry I'm late."

"Not too late." Jen set her cup on the deck and straightened, sitting sideways on the chair to look at him.

"Why didn't you just come in?" He sat across from her, eyeing her coffee cup jealously. "And why didn't you bring me one?"

"I knocked. You didn't answer. I thought you might be entertaining."

"Oh yeah." Drue got up and grabbed her cup, peering in the small hole to see if there was anything inside. Sighing, he tossed it over toward the door. "I dropped you off after midnight then went out trolling for whores." He shook his head. "Good thing you didn't come in, you might have seen her sneaking out the front door."

"Drue," she shook her head. "I know you've been fucking Martha Stewart again. It's okay to admit it. Don't be ashamed. It's a good thing."

"You're a sick individual, Lindley." He tugged her to her feet, her body against his, heat swirling between them. "You have no idea how much that turns me on."

"Martha Stewart?"

"You." He looked away, avoiding the word that hung between them. "So, what's our agenda for today?"

"We're going to town."

"Why?" He took a step back then turned to gather up her cup again, opening the sliding glass door and tossing it toward the trash. "I mean, we've got booze, we've got food. If we need condoms, I'm sure we can bum some from the surfers or homeless people on the beach."

"You make it all sound so attractive." She shrugged. "I have to meet my parents for lunch."

"And I'm invited?" He laughed and clapped his hands together in delight. "The guy you used to piss off your father after he found you in bed with Billy. That's…well, I have to say, Lindley, that's about as sick and twisted as I've ever seen. I stand in awe."

"No threesome jokes."

"You started that."

"No bondage or S&M."

"Not at lunch. It's tacky."

She bit the inside of her lip then met his eyes. "I need…can you pretend that you like me?" She averted her gaze from his curious one. "All they know anymore is that Dawson dumped me. And knowing my mother's Capeside connections, I'm pretty sure she knows he dumped me because he ran back to Joey."

"He dumped you? Damn, Leery's stupider than I thought." He winked at her. "So I'm your substitute guy?"

"No." She smiled grimly. "You're my boyfriend."

"Rebound guy?"

"Unless you can pull off drag. Because my rebound woman would be even more shocking." She flashed him a genuine smile. "What do you say? You up for a dress?"

"You're never watching Hedwig again." He shrugged. "I'll be your rebound guy."

"I have gummy bears."

"GUY. G. U. Y." He shook his head. "Do I get to feel you up in front of your father?"

"Just remember what happened to Hedwig, Drue."

"Right." He cupped his crotch and headed for the house. "Let me change into more parent appropriate clothes." Giving her a nervous glance, he smiled. "And a codpiece."

~**~  
Drue signaled the waiter for another basket of breadsticks, trying hard not to look at Jen. She shifted in her chair and traced the pattern on the edge of her plate with her finger, avoiding his eyes as well.

"They're not coming."

"You don't know that."

"They were supposed to be here two hours ago, Drue." She looked up, her eyes sad. "Even if they did show up, I'm so full of bread I wouldn't be able to eat anyway." Shoving her plate away, she leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. "We should just go."

"Maybe they got caught in the weekend traffic. You know it can be a bitch getting out here."

"They seem to always have trouble."

He winced slightly at the bitter tone of her voice. "Can you call them?"

"Why?" She looked at him then, the light in her eyes shadowed with disappointment. "Only to hear them act all contrite that not only did they forget to call, but they forgot all together and now they're in the midst of party preparations for some inane event that has absolutely nothing to do with the pariah they call a daughter?"

"Jen…"

"Stop trying to make me feel better, Drue." She was about to continue when the waiter approached them.

"Miss Lindley?"

"Yes?"

"You have a phone call at the maitre d's station."

She smirked at Drue as she got up, heading toward the front of the restaurant. He watched her stiff posture as she took the phone, frowning as she stood straighter, the whole line of her face darkening. She handed the phone to the maitre d' in silence then turned and ran out the restaurant door.

"Fuck." Drue pulled out his wallet and threw some money on the table, paying for the free breadsticks, then pushed his way through a group of diners before hitting the door, the blast of heat almost a physical thing as he made it to the sidewalk. "Jen?"

There was no answer and he looked around, trying to find her. Their houses were toward the beach, but the look on her face hadn't really conveyed a desire to return home. Unless it was to drink herself back into the oblivion he'd first found her in.

"Jen!" He shook his head and nearly kicked the restaurant door, only the vision of the bill for the shattered glass stopping him. "Fuck." Taking a chance, he started walking, heading for the dunes. He could feel the pull of the slight breeze blowing in off the Atlantic and dug into the sand, his eyes scanning the area for her.

"Nobody's really happy, you know?"

He stopped short then moved slowly around a huge sweep of sand to find her staring off to her left at a group of teenagers attempting to start a bonfire. The sounds of their attempts, as well as their flirting, carried over the water. "What about Andie McPhee?"

"She's not happy, she's mentally disturbed." Jen didn't grin.

"Some people are happy." He moved over to sit next to her, careful to keep distance between them.

"My parents hate each other, but they're so dependent on the social status they have that they'll never do anything about it. Both of my parents hate me." She shook her head on a sad laugh. "My dad hates me because I saw him have his first affair. My mom hates me because I'm just like she was when she was my age."

"You could never grow up to be your mom, Jen." He raked his fingers through the sand. "And you can believe me, because I've met your mother." He tilted his head and looked at her. "Did I ever tell you I went back to your house to find you after they'd shipped you off to Capeside?"

"Yeah?" She didn't look back at him.

"Your mom was there alone. She'd been drinking, I think. She started asking me all these questions about you. What you were like away from home, what drugs you did, what drinks you liked. She acted like you were one of her socialite friends, not even flinching when I mentioned some of the stuff we did in the clubs. I may have exaggerated a thing or two, just to see if I could shock her."

"Thanks."

"Then she started asking me if I'd slept with you. What kind of sex you liked. Were you into the hardcore stuff, or were you content just to let them fuck you." He turned away as she faced him. "I told her I'd never slept with you. That I'd heard rumors, but there's usually never any truth to the rumors you hear."

"What did she say?"

"She said I needed to get her another drink. So I did." Drue shrugged, his gaze on the sand beneath his fingers. "I handed it to her and I saw her eyes. She was on something. Valium. Something. Flat, dead eyes. She asked me to sit next to her."

"Did you?"

"I sat on the other end of the couch, which was way too close if you want my personal opinion, but I didn't know what else to do." He watched her out of the corner of his eye, saw her shift uncomfortably, expecting the worst. "Then she asked me if any of the rumors I'd heard about you were about you and your dad."

"What?"

"She thought the reason your dad was so pissed about you and Billy was because you were the one your dad was having the affair with."

"Oh my God." Jen got to her feet, shaking her head, her whole body imitating the movement. "Oh my…My God."

"I told her she was insane. Or high. Or both." Drue stayed seated, watching her tremble. "Then she asked me if I was in love with you."

"What?" Jen turned and looked at him, her eyes not really seeing. "Why would she ask that?"

"Because she thought I was protecting you. She thought I was lying about you and your dad." Drue averted his gaze. "I told her I thought you were hot and I wanted to fuck you." He smirked as a ghost of a smile danced over Jen's lips. "But she thought I was lying about that as well."

"Did she try and fuck you?" Jen's voice broke the unsteady silence that had fallen between them.

"She was still and quiet for a long time. I figured she'd passed out. I was walking past her, needing to get the fuck out of your house when she grabbed my hand. I think I screamed and ran out." He chuckled quietly. "Actually, I know I screamed, because there were a couple of people coming out of their apartment doors by the time I hit the hallway. They probably thought someone was dead."

"I should be so lucky." She sat down next to him, her gaze on the water. "She really thought I was having sex with my father?"

"You idolized him, didn't you? She probably thought he took advantage of it."

"No, she probably thought I took advantage of him." Jen sighed. "You want to hear their excuse?"

"Is it a good one?"

"The best."

"Hit me with it."

She kicked off her shoes and buried her feet in the sand. "They've been charting the progress of my mother's periods. They're thinking about having another baby and the timing was just perfect this weekend." She glanced at her watch. "At exactly one in the afternoon. Convenient, don't you think?"

"The word you're looking for is horrifying." He shook his head, pretending to shudder. "Because now I have an image of your parents having sex in my head."

"They were lying, Drue."

"We can only hope." He glanced over at her. "You gonna be okay?" She was silent for a moment and he turned to look at her in earnest, surprised to see tears trailing down her pink cheeks. "Oh, fuck, Lindley. Don't do that." He gathered her into his arms, pulling her onto his lap. Resting his head against hers, he raised his hand, wiping at her tears. "They're not worth it, Jen."

"That's easy for you to say. Your parents fight over you all the time."

"Yes," he nodded, attempting seriousness. "Better to have a new-age, homosexual deadbeat and a psychotic, pill-popping control freak who fight than parents who just don't give a shit."

"Well," she sniffed, "when you put it like that…"

He smiled, holding her eyes as his thumbs stroked her cheeks, the tears long dissipated. "You better?"

She nodded slightly, the tip of her tongue sweeping out to wet her lips. "I am. Thanks."

"No thanks necessary." He assured her, focusing on the soft pink of her lower lip. He bent his head slightly, his tongue tracing the path hers had just taken. "I'm trying not to kiss you."

"Why?"

He groaned and captured her lips, his tongue sliding into her mouth eagerly. Jen's hands slid over his shoulders, pulling his body closer to hers as he shifted, sliding her off his lap and down onto the sand. They breathed together as they broke apart, deepening the kiss as they came together again, his body settling easily between her parted legs.

"Well, isn't this cute?" Drue pulled back, his breath caught somewhere in his chest as he squinted against the sun, not surprised to see Wendell and the blonde he and Jen had embarrassed standing over them. "I guess we should have known from what you offered Bethany that you guys are all about public displays of affection."

"No," Jen informed him, stripping off her shirt and tossing it the short distance to Drue. "We're all about public sexual acts. The affection is for us and us alone." She unfastened her bra and piled that on top of her shirt in Drue's hands. Cupping her breasts, she held them up toward Bethany. "Did you two come over here to join us? Because I'm afraid we charge to watch."

Wendell pulled his wallet out of the back pocket of his denim shorts. "How much?"

"Five hundred for straight sex," Drue stated calmly, one hand stroking Jen's hair. "Anything other than that costs more. And all of it requires that you sign a waiver."

"You take platinum?"

"Only jewelry," Jen sighed, shaking her head. "Guess you're out of luck." She grabbed her shirt and pulled it on, leaving her bra in Drue's lap. "Too bad. We could probably show you a thing or two. Then maybe Bethany here wouldn't look so," she stood and ran her fingertips lightly over the blonde's chest, smiling as her nipples hardened, "unsatisfied."

Drue stood up, stuffing Jen's bra into his back pocket. "Jen, darlin', guys like Wendell never learn enough to satisfy women. They're only in it for themselves."

"Well, when you work with what they've got," Jen sighed and shrugged as she started walking, "it's hard to be a giver."

Drue waited until they'd hit the sidewalk again before speaking, glancing behind them to see if anyone had followed. "We're going to end up the target of some high-priced hit for insulting the golden boy of the beach."

"I've always wanted to end up on the cover of The New Yorker. Maybe Wendell's my chance." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye then looked down at the sidewalk. "About…about the kiss, Drue."

"What about it?"

"It was…"

"Pretty good, you have to admit."

"It was. But it was…"

"Too short, but only because we were interrupted."

"Drue, I'm not interested."

He stopped walking and looked at her. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not interested in sex."

He laughed softly. "Bullshit, Lindley. I felt you. Hot and bothered, moving against me like you couldn't wait to have me inside you. You wanted it. You wanted me."

"I don't." She shook her head. "I don't need to be someone else's sex toy. I don't need to be someone else's…"

"Whore?" He said the word softly with no accusation, but her eyes shot wildly to his. "That's what he made you feel like, right? You were good enough to fuck but not good enough to love?." She didn't respond and he threaded his fingers through her hair. "I don't want to fuck you, Jen. Well, I take that back. I want to. I want to very badly. But I sure as hell don't just want to fuck you. I've spent the past six weeks with you and we've had a great time, haven't we?"

"Barring the few Wendell occurrences, yeah."

"Fuck that. Admit it, the Wendell occurrences were half the fun." His hand stayed tangled in her hair, his thumb stroking her cheek. "You got off making that girl think you wanted to fuck her."

She smiled, blushing. "Maybe a little."

"We've had a good time, Jen, and I think we've been building something. Building up to something. Maybe something we started back in high school." He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Or am I reading this all wrong?"

"No. Not wrong." She sighed. "But I need to know what you want, Drue. What you're asking."

"I'm asking that we hang out together for the rest of the summer, Jen. And we just let things happen naturally."

"Which means you're going to be trying to get into my bed every night, right?"

"Not every night." He kissed the top of her head and dropped his arm casually around her shoulders as they started walking again. "I'll skip a night or two, just to keep you guessing."

~**~  
Drue sat on the edge of Jen's bed, his fingers toying with the edges of her pajama top. The buttons had all been fastened when he'd left the night before, but her restless night's sleep in the heat had managed to work several of them free so that only two remained buttoned. With a simple flick of the wrist, he managed to disengage one as she shifted, letting her movement pull the other one free. The soft, pink cotton fell to her sides and he smiled in appreciation. Her skin had taken on a golden hue from all the sun they'd gotten, except for the pale triangles from her bikini.

"You enjoying the show?"

"Heh." He didn't blush as he watched her nipples tighten before lifting his gaze to her amused eyes. "Oh yeah."

"I'm almost positive I kicked you out last night."

"You did." He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor, kicking off his shoes before lying on the bed next to her. "But I came back."

"Mmm." She snuggled against him, resting her head on his bare chest. "And came right to my bed."

"I keep hoping that you'll just get tired of saying no and give in to my charm."

"It's not your charm you're hoping I'll give in to." She ran her fingertips lightly over his skin, playing with the hardening nub of his nipple. "What are our plans for the day?"

He made a soft noise of pleasure. "This feels pretty good." He lifted one hand and began stroking the outside of her breast, his fingertips just brushing the creamy flesh. "Don't you think?"

"Yes," she sighed, the sound turning to a gasp as his thumb found her nipple, teasing it lightly. "Oh, yes."

"We could stay here," he kissed her shoulder, his tongue tracing a pathway to her neck. "Keep doing this until we got a little more naked. Then we could find new places to touch." His lips burned her skin as he sucked on her earlobe. "Kiss." He captured her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it gently. "Explore."

"What happened to taking this slow, Drue?" She asked quietly, ending with a moan as his hand slipped from her breast, over her stomach and beneath the elastic waistband of her pajamas. She felt the heat as he skimmed over her panties, his fingers pressing against the wet fabric.

"I'll go slow." He found the edge of her panties and slid one finger beneath it, feeling the silky strands of damp hair that clung to her skin. "I promise."

Jen grabbed his hand, stilling it then easing it away from her. "You're not making this easy."

He shifted his hand so that he was gripping her instead, bringing her palm flat against his erection. "You're making this hard."

She giggled, freeing her hand. Resting her palm on his stomach, she levered herself into a sitting position. "I am, am I?"

"Oh yeah." Drue reached up and grabbed a blonde curl. "I can prove it to you, if you're having trouble believing it."

"You can, huh?" She moved again, straddling him, her pajama clad legs warm against his bare ones, his shorts rough beneath her. "How would you do that, exactly?"

Drue groaned, his hips arching up, colliding with her softness. "You're killing me here, Lindley."

"No," she disagreed, reaching down to grab his hands. She brought them to her breasts, smiling as he cupped them gently. "This would be tantamount to killing you." She closed her eyes as he massaged her breasts, his breathing heavy. "Or, actually, if I were to do this." She rolled her hips, pressing down against his cock, wet cotton clinging to his denim shorts.

"Okay," he released her only to grab her hips and deposit her on the bed beside him. "You're pure evil." He got off the bed and unbuttoned his shorts, shifting his cock and sighing with relief. "And I have to say that if you don't get some clothes on within the next five seconds, I'm going to pin you to the bed and not let you up until I've counted at least ten orgasms." His eyes raked over her as she stood as well, her breasts framed by her open shirt. "And I suck at math."

"I'm going to take a shower."

Drue nodded. "Good, you naked and wet. That helps. Thanks." He glared at her. "I'll just masturbate while you're gone."

"Don't worry, Drue." Jen took off her shirt and threw it at him. "I know it won't be the first time."

"Just promise me it'll be the last?"

"Try not to stain anything important, huh?"

~**~  
Drue stretched out on the deck chair, turning his head to look at Jen. "So, have you heard from any of your Capeside friends this summer?"

"Not really." She poured suntan lotion into her hand and began smoothing it onto her shoulders. "I got a postcard from Pacey and Audrey while they were on their roadtrip. Since then mail's been pretty scarce."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Either that or they're too busy fucking to write." Her hand ran down her arm, leaving a pale trail of white. "Nothing from Dawson, nothing from Joey. Grams had the time of her life in Vegas and is now happy to be home. Still dating her man. Jack's being a gay guru or something to one of the guys that was in his frat. Or they're fucking. He's been vague."

"They're so fucking." He grinned and sat up, taking the bottle of lotion from her. "Miss any of them?"

"Not so much, no." She leaned forward as he applied lotion to her back. "Audrey a little. The girl knows how to have a good time."

"And I don't?"

"You're not as voluptuous."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Only when I pass out on your chest."

"Oh, stop, Lindley. You're turning me on again." He kissed the back of her neck. "Because I'd pay to see that."

"If you keep being nice to me, you can see it for free." She turned her head. "Or you could if you were in Boston."

"Boston's quite a commute from the University of New Mexico." He reminded her quietly, his lips still moving over her skin. Jen sighed and turned her head, meeting his lips with her own. Drue broke the kiss, sucking on her lower lip before pulling away. "What are we going to do, Lindley?"

"This isn't just a summer fling?"

He threaded his fingers through her hair, inhaling the fresh scent of it. "You tell me."

"I go back to Boston in two weeks." She reached up, tracing the line of his jaw.

"Yeah?" He kissed the tip of her nose. "You think you'll give up the goods before then?"

"You only want me for the sex, don't you?"

"Hell yes." He sat back on his chair, reaching out for her hands. Taking them, he guided her onto his lap, groaning slightly as her weight settled onto him, her body hot against his. "That's all women are good for." He smoothed his hands over her body, slick with lotion. "Well, that and housecleaning."

"Housecleaning, huh?"

"But I pay someone for that."

"Is this supposed to be endearing? Or arousing? Because it's failing miserably on both counts."

His hands moved up her arms, over her shoulders. They skimmed over her back to the strings of her bikini, untying them slowly. He slipped the black material away from her body. "This is a private beach."

"Is it?" She closed her eyes as his hands moved around, cupping her breasts lightly. His thumbs swept over her nipples and she groaned softly.

"Yeah. Which means we can do pretty much anything we want."

Her fingers tangled in his short, dark hair. "And what is it we want to do?"

Drue bent his head, his tongue brushing over one of the dark nipples, his eyes watching the flesh tighten. "I was thinking we wanted to be naked and sweaty." He closed his lips over her nipple, sucking lightly as his tongue moved over the tip.

"You thought…that?" Jen's breath caught and she swallowed hard. "Did you?"

"Mmm," Drue murmured against her skin, slowly kissing his way over to her other breast. "Darlin', I've been thinking of nothing else."

She gasped softly as he captured the other nipple, giving it the same attention he'd given the first. Jen's body reacted, grinding down against his cock, the thin material of their bathing suits doing little to disguise their arousal. "Drue…"

"Don't make me stop," he whispered as he pulled back slightly, his eyes dark with hunger. "I just want to taste you."

"We can't." She was breathless, her eyes closing as his hands replaced his mouth, still toying with the creamy skin of her breasts. "You need to stop. We need to stop."

"Right." His hands kept moving, stroking the warm skin. "Stop."

She reached down and stilled his hands, not moving them from her body. "Drue. Stop."

"I know. I know. My brain and body aren't working in tandem." He relaxed his hands and pulled them away, falling back on the chair. "But I'm dying here, Lindley. Couldn't you at least be ugly or something if you're not going to put out?"

"I'll work on that." She slid off his lap, sinking onto her own chair. Her body trembled slightly as she lay back, her breasts still exposed.

Drue tossed a towel at her, aiming it at her chest. "Exhibitionist."

"Voyeur."

"You're turning me on again." He grinned at her then closed his eyes, inhaling the salty air still heady with her scent. "So, no naked and sweaty?"

"Nope." She turned on her side, propping her head up on her hand. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Naked and sweaty?"

"Nope."

He sighed dramatically. "Nothin'."

"You want to go to a party with me?"

"Is this a party where we get to freak out blonde debutantes and insult Mr. Harvard?"

"No." She smiled, reaching over to stroke his leg, her fingers slipping just under his swim trunks. "This is a party where I go and look pretty for my parents' friends."

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Because back at the beginning of summer when I used a rum bottle for an alarm clock, I agreed to go." She shrugged. "And I forgot all about it until it was too late to bail on it." Her fingers moved higher, brushing the inside of his thigh. "We wouldn't stay long."

"Friends of your parents are liable to have pretty good booze, aren't they?"

"And you've uncovered my reason for initially saying yes." Her fingers brushed the base of his cock as Drue spread his legs, allowing her hand to go higher. "What do you say?"

"I'd say you're using sexual situations to coerce me into going to this party with you."

Jen slipped off her chair, kneeling beside his. Drue's hips arched off the chair as she slid her fingers under his waistband, tugging it down toward his knees. She bent forward, her lips just a breath away from the tip of his cock. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"No," he breathed huskily as her lips closed over him, her mouth sheathing his cock in heat. His hips came off the chair, thrusting upward. Jen moaned softly as she pulled back, her tongue moving over the smooth head. Gasping, Drue reached out, his hand stroking her hair, his body moving in rhythm with her mouth.

Jen's fingers snaked past his swim trunks, curving around his balls, stroking them lightly. Drue brought his free hand up to his mouth, sinking his teeth into the fleshy part of his palm, muffling his cry as he felt his orgasm pulse through him.

Jen pulled away slowly, a sly smile of satisfaction on her face. Drue gazed down at her through hazy, half-lidded eyes as she tilted her head, one eyebrow raised questioningly. Drue shook his head, his hand tangling tighter in her hair, pulling her closer, his lips finding hers. When they split apart, he sucked lightly at her bottom lip then gave her a soft, fleeting kiss. "Okay, I'll go to the damn party."

~**~  
Jen picked a drink up off the tray as the waiter passed by, sipping the chilled champagne. She glanced around for Drue, sighing when she didn't see him. She slipped to the outer edges of the gathered crowd, moving by the wall as she let the tide of conversation flow over her.

"I can't believe you're here."

She froze, recognizing the voice immediately. It had been breathing down her neck as they'd walked here, sending shivers down her spine as he'd informed her, quite graphically, exactly what he wanted to do to her when she finally gave in to him. It had taken every ounce of will, and every unspoken acknowledgement from Dawson, to keep walking to the party instead of straddling him right there on the sidewalk.

"I can't believe it either. I mean, Mom and Dad mentioned you might be hanging around out here, but I never thought I'd run into you here of all places. A bonfire on the beach or a party where the clothes are leather, not the skin…"

He laughed softly as Jen moved closer to the hallway, looking around the corner into the darkened passage. Drue was leaning over a brunette, her long hair hanging straight down her back, the straps of her tank top nearly invisible against her skin. His arm was over her head, his body practically pressed against hers. "A crowded dance floor with lots of exposed skin…"

"What are you doing here?" Her hand moved to his chest, slipping into the pocket of his shirt. "For real."

"I'm here with a friend."

"Girlfriend? Guy friend? Sex friend of either gender?"

"Down, girl." He patted the top of her head. "Friend. Friend I should get back to. Why don't you come with and meet her?"

"Ah, girlfriend."

Drue smirked and shrugged, taking her hand and pulling her out toward the party. Jen took a few steps back, barely noticing the people she collided with, not noticing her drink as it spilled to the floor. Noticing nothing, hearing nothing.

"Hey, Jen!" He wove his way toward her, tugging the girl along behind him. She was tall and tanned, her skin a golden hue that screamed nude sunbathing. Her long legs seemed to go on for miles in her tight jeans as she settled beside Drue. "Jen, this is Dani."

"Danny?"

"Danielle." She held out her hand, offering to shake Jen's. "I'm an old friend of Drue's."

"Yeah?"

"Sure." She smiled at Drue then back at Jen. "We've known each other since we were kids. Our folks used to be best friends before both our mothers cracked up and our fathers had mid-life crises."

"How nice for you both." Jen stared past her at Drue, who was looking directly at Dani. "I made the rounds, Drue, so I was wondering if you were ready to go?"

"Go?" He looked at her, his blue-green eyes puzzled. "We just got here."

"We've been here an hour."

"Really?" He continued to look puzzled, his gaze drifting back to Dani. "Maybe I could catch up with you? I wanted to spend a little time talking with Dani. You don't mind do you?"

Jen stiffened, her eyes shining with emotion before she blinked, looking back at him flatly. "Not at all. Old friends are important."

"Thanks, Jen." He moved closer, kissing her lightly on the top of her head. "I'll come by to tuck you in, okay?"

"Don't bother if it's too late." She bit her lower lip, fighting back the threat of tears. "I know how time can get away with you when you're with your best friend."

"Thanks, Lindley. I knew you'd understand." He kissed her again, his lips glancing over her silky hair. "I'll see you tonight."

~**~  
"Hey," Drue sat on the edge of Jen's bed, touching her shoulder through the thin sheet. "You awake?"

She squinted at the clock, closing her eyes as she saw the time. "It's three in the morning, Drue."

"I know." His lower lip slid out in a pout. "Forgive me?"

"Mmmm," she watched him for a moment. "Did you and Dani have a good time?"

"Yeah." A smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "It's amazing how easy stuff is when you're with someone you've known your whole life."

"I wouldn't know." She sat up, staring down at her hands. "You know I dated Dawson last year, don't you?"

Drue's brows drew together in confusion. "Yeah. I believe I questioned your sanity at one point this summer, didn't I? I mean, honestly, Lindley, what possessed you to date the blandest guy this side of well…there's nothing blander than Leery, is there?"

"He's in love with Joey."

"Lindley, you can't come between lifelong shit like that. They made a decision when they were five and trying to be the other woman is just going to break your heart. Look what happened to Witter."

"Pacey wasn't the bad guy."

"Doesn't matter, Jen." He stroked her hair. "Pacey's the bastard that soiled Joey for Dawson. You're the whore that came between soulmates." He shrugged lightly. "It's your lot in life."

"Do you believe that?" Her voice was small, tired.

"Doesn't matter, Jen." He shook his head. "Whether we believe it or not, it's the way it is."

She nodded, shifting slightly as she sat up, the sheet falling away from her body, moonlight bathing over her pale, bare skin. "The way it is."

"Yup."

"And once a whore always a whore."

He nodded, smiling at her. "Something like that."

"Right." She sighed and looked at him seriously for a long moment. "So what were you thinking showing up here this late?"

"Mostly I was thinking I might get lucky." He winked then let his eyes run lazily down her body, the sheet pooled at her waist. Her skeptical gaze brought another smile to his face. " I mean, I wanted to apologize for how much I suck."

Jen curled a hand around the back of his neck, lying back as she brought his head down to her breast, holding him still just above her peaked nipple. "Maybe you could just show me how much you suck?"

Drue turned his head to look her in the eye. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"Depends." She arched her back slightly, letting her nipple brush against his slightly stubbled chin. "Do you think I'm asking you to do all those things you talked about doing on the way to the party?"

"That was sort of the impression I was under." He turned his attention back to her breast, nuzzling the nipple with his nose. "But I could be wrong."

"No." She shook her head, closing her eyes as his mouth engulfed her breast, his tongue sliding over the hard nub. "Not wrong."

Drue murmured against her skin, moving away from her breast, pushing the sheet as he crept down her body. His lips brushed over her stomach, tracing the fine hairs that covered her body with his tongue, dipping it into the hollow of her belly button. Jen whimpered softly and shifted her hips, lifting them up toward him.

"Easy," he assured her, his lips pressing the words to her skin. "Nice." He nibbled her upper thigh before pushing her legs apart, inhaling the warm scent of her. His tongue brushed over the tangle of blonde hair before slipping past the soft folds of skin and hovering over her clit. "And easy."

Drue let his tongue brush over her clit, the sound of her gasp muffled as her body rose off the bed, her thighs holding him captive. His hands stroked her outer thighs, easing her back onto the bed. He laced her clit with a lazy lick then pulled back. "You like that?" Before she could respond, he ran one finger over her wet skin. "Yes," he breathed, "you like that."

"Drue…"

"Shh," he whispered, his finger sliding inside her, brushing the slick walls. A second finger joined the first slowly with a soft thrust, gliding smoothly over the wet skin. "I might think you want me to stop."

Her heels dug into the bed as she lifted her hips, meeting every slow stroke. "Don't…"

"Don't what?" His tongue tasted her again, moving in a casual circle around her clit. "Don't do this?" He pushed another finger inside her, increasing the speed of his thrusts. His smile echoed up her spine as he teased her clit once more. "Or this?"

She mewled with pleasure as his mouth closed over her clit, his tongue focused on the hard nub as his fingers moved steadily, pumping in and out of her, her sleek skin wrapped around him.

Jen writhed on the bed, her body pushing and thrusting, grinding down, meeting his mouth and hands hungrily. Soft, desperate gasps filled the room, the rough bass of Drue's moans riding counterpoint to her shattered sighs.

Her muscles tensed around him, her thighs tightening as her flesh constricted, the thick heat of her orgasm bathing his fingers and tongue.

Jen shuddered as he pulled away slowly, his fingers leaving her body reluctantly. He lifted his fingers to her mouth, painting her lips with liquid before capturing them in a kiss, his tongue easing into her.

Her fingers pushed into his thick hair, strands caught in her fists as her naked body rocked up into his. Pulling him back, she bit his lower lip, sucking hard before releasing him.

"'Smatter, Lindley?" His voice was deep, rumbling sexily. "Too much for you?"

"No," she assured him, her fists tightening, pulling his head back further, her mouth hot on his neck. She sucked lightly at the tanned skin, her teeth nipping at his throbbing pulse. "Not enough."

Drue moaned as her hands raked over his scalp, down to his shoulder, pushing at him until he relaxed and let her roll him onto his back on the bed. She knelt beside him as she unfastened his belt, stripping his pants and boxers down his body. Drue rose up onto his elbows, watching her with dark eyes as he lifted his hips from the mattress.

Jen straddled his thighs, her skin sticky with sweat as it clung to his, her fingers unbuttoning his shirt. He sat up and pulled it off as the tip of her tongue appeared, hot pink against her swollen lips as she licked them.

Sweeping her hands up her ribcage, she cupped her breasts briefly before lowering them to his cock, curving them on either side. The hard skin quivered in the slight heat, his eyes watching as she moved her hands slightly, the pads of her fingertips barely touching him.

"Oh fuck," Drue breathed.

Jen reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a condom, unwrapping it. She held Drue's gaze with her own as she covered his cock slowly then rose up onto her knees. Pressing him to her opening, she slowly sank down along the length of his cock. "That's the idea."

He fell back onto the bed, his head sinking into the pillow, his hair brushing against the hard wood of the headboard. Jen stilled above him, staring down at him.

"Touch me."

He groaned, his hands lifting to find her breasts, teasing her nipples as she began moving above him, her knees pressing into his hips with every stroke.

Drue bit his lip as she reached out, grasping at the headboard, using it for leverage as she rocked her hips in earnest, her body grinding down onto his. His hands kneaded her breasts, listening to her halting gasps as he rubbed her nipples.

Her breath faltered and she cried out softly, the weak sound fueling Drue's body. He dropped his hands to her hips, holding her as he pumped his hips upward, sucking in air as he came.

They stilled then Jen moved off of him slowly. Drue pulled her against him, kissing her, his tongue penetrating her mouth, sliding over hers. He shifted reluctantly, pulling away as he climbed off the bed. Jen rolled over, watching him as he disappeared into the bathroom. With a sigh, she inched closer to the edge of the mattress, peering over the side. Her hand brushed Drue's shirt, her fingers moving to the pocket.

The piece of paper crinkled in her hands as she peered at it in the pale light from the lanterns on the deck. The numbers burned into her fogged brain as she closed her eyes, not saying anything as Drue walked back to the bed, sliding in behind her, his warmth pressed tightly against her.

~**~  
She didn't know what woke her as she glanced at the clock, surprised that several hours had gone by. Her hand tightened and she woke up in earnest. Drue's clothes were gone as was the scrap of paper she'd held. She sat up and, hating herself and hating him, she reached for the phone. Not finding it, she snapped on the light and looked around, smiling as she noticed it on the bed next to her.

The note was written in her lipstick and she glared at it, wondering if he had any idea how much money he'd just wasted, smiling against her will as she realized he probably did. Grabbing the receiver, she punched in his number, her thumb tracing over the words. Had some errands to run. You sleep like the dead. And you snore. Call me.

She glanced at the clock again, wondering what errands he had at six in the morning. Setting his note aside, she dialed the number she'd taken from his pocket, the one burned in her memory.

No answer.

She breathed quietly, her hand trembling as she dialed again, another number, one she knew by heart.

"Hello?"

She hung up, tears threatening. There was no sound of a party to disguise her voice, nothing to keep Jen from hearing Drue asking for the phone in the background. Nothing to keep her from crying as she buried her face in her pillow, letting the tears burn into the cloth.

~**~  
Jen sat by the bonfire, her eyes trained on the dancing flames. She ignored the sounds of the party around her, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. She didn't turn away as someone sat next to her, body too close to hers.

"Where's your partner in crime?"

She turned her head, her flat, sad eyes meeting Bethany's. "Sorry, the show's ended. We left town on Thursday."

"Oh really? See, I'd heard that he was just continuing the act with another girl."

Jen nodded, turning back to the fire. "Is there some point to this conversation? Or is it that you're too embarrassed to admit you want me to give you your first lesbian experience so this is the small talk leading up to you drinking enough beers to get up the courage and then vomiting at a crucial moment?"

"You guys think you're so funny, don't you?"

"No," Jen said dully. "I just want to be left alone."

"Then why are you at a party?"

Jen shrugged, her profile bathed golden from the fire. "I couldn't tell you. Maybe I just didn't feel like being alone."

"I'm company, aren't I?"

Jen stood up. "Maybe I don't feel like being alone with you, either." She brushed off her shorts, walking off into the dark. Her feet sank into the sand as she headed back to her house and the few boxes that were stacked up by the French doors.

She shivered as she moved away from the party, the slight breeze coming off the water sending goosebumps dancing over her skin. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, taking a deep breath as she reached the bottom steps leading to her deck.

Dani was sitting on the top stair. She stood up as Jen approached, her sundress hanging to mid-calf, the pale material almost see-through in the light coming from the doors. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"No." Jen started up the stairs, not looking at her.

"Look, Drue and I go way back…"

"You don't have to do this." Jen's hand curled around the doorknob, her knuckles white as she clenched it. "I got it, okay? You've been friends all your life. You've got this connection that no one can break. You're soulmates, right? You know each other better than anyone else, better than you should. You think friendship is love and that it means you're supposed to spend the rest of your life together. I get it, okay? I've had the lesson driven home."

"That's not…"

"Fuck you," Jen sighed. "Just go home and fuck him, okay? I got the whore out of his system and now he's ready for the nice, old-fashioned, hometown girl. He's all yours."

"Jen…"

She glared at her over her shoulder. "Go away, Danielle. Go to Drue and have a very nice life together. Because I've got no desire to be part of it. But I'll give you some advice for free."

Dani crossed her arms over her chest, her gaze defiant as she stared at Jen. "What's that?"

"As much as he might like the virginal façade? He really wants a whore in the bedroom. I only hope you can live up to my reputation."

**

Jen closed her eyes, trying to block out the sounds of breakfast being made down in the kitchen. Grams was humming and she could hear the soft rumble of Jack's voice coming from his room, the quiet racking of the receiver signaling his silence.

Sitting up, she gripped the edge of her mattress, willing the room to stop spinning. Dropping her feet over the side of the bed, she winced as she hit the empty bottle, knocking it over and sending it clinking against the bed frame.

"Jennifer! Breakfast is ready!"

"I don't eat breakfast, Grams!" She groaned quietly as a shot of pain ran through her head. She closed her eyes again, reaching over to her nightstand and grabbing the other bottle she'd almost finished the night before, taking the last hit of warm rum.

"You drink coffee, dear. Come down."

She sighed in defeat, licking the last drops from the rim of the bottle before standing, grabbing her pajama bottoms off the floor and pulling them on. Before leaving her bedroom, she took her robe from where it was draped over her chair arm, tugging it onto her shoulders.

She stopped by the door to the attic, setting the bottle in front of the door. Grams hadn't touched the other bottles piling up there, her private thank you to Dawson for her summer vacation.

Jack joined her at the top of the stairs, his disappointment etched in his face as he looked over her shoulder at the pile of glass. "Don't say a word, McPhee," she warned. "You did your share of putting it away last year."

"Is Drue really worth drinking your liver away?"

Jen averted her eyes at Drue's name. "He's got nothing to do with it." She shrugged and started down the stairs. "Drue's the one thing I don't blame Dawson for. That one was all my own stupidity." She stopped walking when, instead of turning, he headed for the door. "Not staying for breakfast?"

"Nope. I've got a meeting."

"Eric finally putting out?"

"It's not like that."

"Of course not, Jack." She grinned maliciously. "After all, if it was 'like that', you'd actually be gay."

"You're really a pleasant lush."

"Better a pleasant lush than a sober bitch, wouldn't you say?"

"I was being sarcastic."

Jen shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Give Eric my best. Of course, if you could do that, you'd probably be fucking him yourself."

"You gonna kiss Grams with that mouth?"

"Why?" She turned and headed for the kitchen. "Did you want to watch?" She unclenched her fists, trying to shake off the irritation that Jack's newly acquired self-righteousness seemed to ignite in her. "Okay, Grams. Give me my obligatory cup of…what's he doing here?"

Grams held her cup to her lips, smiling at Jen over the rim as she glanced to her left. "You remember Drue Valentine then, dear?"

"What is he doing here, Grams?"

Grams took a sip of coffee, her blue eyes wide with innocence. "He showed up on my doorstep and I didn't want to turn away one of your friends."

"My friend?" Jen snapped angrily, shoving her hands into her robe pockets to keep them at her side. "He's not my friend, Grams. He's about as far from it as he can be. Unless you call dating me until he got what he wanted and then disappearing with his old friend," she bit out the words, harsh and hard, "being friendly."

"Your stories seem to be a little different, dear. Maybe you two need to talk?" Grams stood and set her cup on the counter. "I'll get out of your way."

"Don't bother. I've got absolutely nothing to say to him."

"You could listen."

Jen turned her tear-filled eyes on her grandmother. "You're on his side, is that it? Tell me, Grams, is it because you just think it's all I deserve?"

"What, Jennifer?"

"Being treated like that." Her tears fell, scorching her skin as she ignored them. "The only reason Dawson dated me is because I'm a whore. Joey was his true love. I was easy sex. That's all I've ever been to anyone and Drue made it very clear that that's all I ever was to him."

"I never said that."

"Once a whore, always a whore." She glanced at him then glanced away as she saw guilt mark his features. "Isn't that what you said, Drue? Wasn't that what you said after you'd been with your bestest friend for hours? Hanging with her at the party I invited you to? Wasn't that what you said before we fucked, Drue? Wasn't that what you said before you disappeared from my bed? Wasn't that what you said before I called your house only to hear her answer?"

"Jen, I…"

"Fuck you." She shook her head. "I've got no desire to hear a single fucking word you have to say. Ever." She glanced at her grandmother. "I think you've spoiled my appetite, Grams."

~**~  
Drue let the door swing open, standing there without making a sound. He watched Jen snap open the seal on another bottle, not saying anything until she'd taken her first long swallow. "You were drunk when I found you."

"What part of 'go the fuck away' are you just unclear on? Because I've said it numerous times since I saw you again and you've yet to get a clue that I don't want to fucking see you ever again."

"That's going to be tough." He shrugged, not looking at her. "Since I'll be attending Boston Bay College this year."

"Why's that? Will Dani be in attendance as well?"

"When Andie told me you were dating Dawson I felt like I'd been kicked in the gut. Don't ask me why, because it doesn't make any fucking sense at all. You and I weren't anything to each other. But it still bothered me. And it kept bothering me until she told me you'd broken up. I saw this summer as my chance to try and spend some time with you without the rest of the Capeside crew around."

"Lucky me."

"The first night, you told me he'd dumped you for Joey. You told me what he'd made you feel like. You told me enough to know that I had to watch my step. I had to keep it light and easy and I had to make sure you knew I wanted to be with you just to be with you. I teased you about sex because I wanted you to know it wasn't all I wanted."

"But it was what you really wanted." She took another drink, her back turned to him. "Because the second you got it, you conveniently disappeared. Although I suppose I should blame your lifelong friend for that just as much as I blame you."

"I've never slept with Dani, Jen. I've never slept with her, fucked her, or fingered her. She's never gone down on me, I've never gone down on her. The closest I've ever been to having sex with her is when we were ten and we had to kiss during someone's birthday party."

"You'll forgive me for not finding you the most reputable source, Drue."

He raked his fingers through his hair. "Why do you think I laugh at Dawson and Joey so much, Jen? Because they're exactly like Dani and I, but they don't see it. They keep thinking friendship means love, that it means some sort of lifelong romantic commitment." He blew out his breath and moved into the room, sinking down onto the end of her bed. "I disappeared because Dani's parents called my dad and told him where I was. Which prompted an unexpected flight to Las Vegas. I told Dani to tell you."

"Right. You couldn't fucking call?" She laughed roughly, taking another drink from the bottle, coughing slightly. "You'll have to forgive me for not believing a damn word you say."

Drue sighed. "Who fucked you up more, Jen? Your parents or Dawson?" He winced as the bottle flew past him, hitting the wall, spraying glass and alcohol.

"Fuck you."

"I spent the summer with you because I wanted to be with you, not because I wanted to fuck you. I never pressured you for sex and I never instigated it. I wanted you to come to me on your own terms…"

"And I did, didn't I? After all, I'm a whore, aren't I?"

"If you were a whore, Jen, you would have spent the summer fucking around the beach. If you were a whore, you would have been with Wendell or some other bronzed dickhead the day I left."

"Maybe I'd just had enough of men after you."

"You turned Bethany down too." He sighed and reached out, his hand hovering over her shoulder. "Why did you spend your summer with me, Jen?"

"I felt sorry for you."

"I fell in love with you. Deeper. I think I've been in love with you for a long time." He smirked as she held herself stiffly, not looking back at him. "Not a lifelong thing. I mean, I wouldn't dare to imagine we might be soulmates." He touched her finally, his fingers light on her skin. "But we could have a hell of a lot of fun, don't you think?"

"I don't trust you. Or like you."

"I left Europe for a shot at being with you, Jen. I dropped out of school and told my dad, just so I could beg him to pay for me to go to school here. I have to get a job to live here."

"A job, huh?"

"A job." He caught a thick strand of curl between his thumb and finger. "What do you say, Lindley?"

"You're an asshole."

"But am I your asshole?" He leaned in, his breath hot on her skin. "Just think of how Leery will feel knowing that you consider me a step up from him."

"You think I think that?"

"You have to admit I'm better in bed."

She fought her smile as she shook her head. "I don't think I ever said that."

He scooted closer. "You didn't have to." He slid his arm around her waist. "Tell me you believe me?"

"About you being better in bed?" She bent her head, keeping him from seeing her eyes.

"That I know without any kind of reassurance." He reached out with his free hand, turning her to face him. He held her gaze, refusing to let her look away. "Tell me you believe me."

She smiled slightly, her tongue darting out to brush over her lower lip. "Against my better judgment."

"Does that mean you might consider being my girlfriend?"

She pulled away, freeing her chin from his grasp before leaning in and holding her lips just a breath away from his. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"I might be."

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know."

"Okay." He narrowed one eye, looking at her curiously. "What do we do until then?"

She brushed his lips with hers, her tongue parting them slightly. Pulling back just enough to speak, Jen rested her forehead against his. "I don't know about you, but I planned on using you for your body."

"I knew we'd make an excellent team."


End file.
